footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkish Super Cup
The Turkish Super Cup (Turkish: TFF Süper Kupa), as it is currently known, is the annual super cup football match contested between the previous season's Süper Lig champions and the Turkish Cup winners in Turkey. It was originally known as the Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kupası (Presidential Cup) from 1966 to 1998. No competition was held between 1999 and 2005. The rebranded TFF Süper Kupa is a curtain raiser for the upcoming footballing season, usually taking place in August. In case of a team achieving the double, the Turkish Cup runners-up become finalists. The 2016 Turkish Super Cup was the most recent match-up, taking place in this fashion. 2015–16 Turkish Cup winner Galatasaray played and won against the 2015–16 Süper Lig champions Beşiktaş JK. Galatasaray is the most successful team of the competition with 15 trophies and 23 appearances. History Between 1966 and 1980 the cup was called Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kupası (Presidential Cup). Following 12 Eylül, it was renamed to Devlet Başkanlığı Kupası (Head of State Cup) for the 1981 and 1982 finals. After the resumption of democracy, the tournament was renamed back to Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kupası, taking place from 1983 to 1998. Between 1999 and 2005 no competition was held. In a bid to rebrand and revive the tournament as a super cup, an inaugural 2006 final took place in Germany, where a large population of Turkish immigrants reside. The success of the new format led to the continuation of TFF Süper Kupa as it is known and contested today. During the Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kupası era, all matches were played in the Ankara 19 Mayıs Stadium, in the capital city of Ankara. The only exception to this tradition was the 1975 final, played in Cebeci İnönü Stadium. After the 2006 rebranding, the cup continued to be contested in a neutral venue, which is picked annually by the Turkish Football Federation. The finalists always consisted of Süper Lig champions and Turkish Cup winners, but there were exceptions to this rule. In 1968, Fenerbahçe won both the league and the cup, thus achieving the double. TFF decided to award the Cumhurbaşkalığı Kupası directly to the club, but went on to change the regulations. Between 1973 and 1977, in case of a team achieving the double, the Başbakanlık Kupası (Chancellor Cup) winners became the second finalists. During 12 Eylül, elect government was abolished and between 1981 and 1984, no competition in the name of Chancellery was held. Thus, TFF made another regulatory change, and awarded the second finalists spot to the Süper Lig runners-up, in case of a team achieving the double. 1983, 1984, 1990 and 1993 finals took place in that fashion. After the 2006 rebranding, TFF revised the regulations for a final time, and the Turkish Cup runners up began to earn a spot in the final, in case of a team achieving the double, thus making the game a rematch of that year's Turkish Cup final. Winners Key Finals Performances Most common matchups Records *'Most wins:' 15 ** Galatasaray (1966, 1969, 1972, 1982, 1987, 1988, 1991, 1993, 1996, 1997, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016) *'Most appearances:' 23 ** Galatasaray (1966, 1969, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1976, 1982, 1985, 1987, 1988, 1991, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2006, 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016) *'Most consecutive wins:' 5 ** Trabzonspor (1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980) *'Most consecutive appearances:' 7 ** Beşiktaş (1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995) *'Biggest win:' ** Galatasaray 3–0 Ankaragücü (1972) ** Beşiktaş 3–0 Fenerbahçe (1974) ** Trabzonspor 3–0 Altay (1980) ** Galatasaray 3–0 Fenerbahçe (1996) ** Trabzonspor 3–0 Bursaspor (2010) Managers *'Most Turkish Super Cup wins:' 5 ** Ahmet Suat Özyazıcı (all with Trabzonspor): 1976, 1977, 1978, 1980, 1983 See also * Süper Lig * Turkish Cup External links *TFF Super Cup *Turkey - List of Super Cup (President's Cup) Finals, RSSSF.com Category:Turkish Super Cup Turkey Category:Turkish competitions